DEAR MIYOSHI
by KagomeHime369
Summary: HELLO! This time you can either ask your favorite characters questions or simply read ones they've sent in. Details inside...
1. Chp1: Examples and Excuses

**Dear Miyoshi…**

_This is going to be a "Dear Abby" thing for fans to ask their favorite characters (from the shows listed below) questions that they've been dying to ask them. My character Miyoshi will then ask the characters the question (or remark) and post their answer for your convenience. The characters will answer to the best of their ability. _

_**NEW: I have changed the shows I will be using. This makes it easier for me, since my memory is slowly becoming full of school...things..and it makes it easier to up-date (smiles) ENJOY!**_

_**The following anime/manga that will be available:**_

**Inuyasha **

**Ranma ½ **

**Fushigi Yugi : The Mysterious Play **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Fruits Basket (Furuba)**

_**You can send your questions through my e-mail or thorugh reviews.** _

_**I will, of course, relay the mail to them (winks)**_

**Here are some examples:**

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_Does Inuyasha know how to spell his name? I heard he can't. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Clueless in Seattle _**

-&-

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_How come Ranma won't confess that he likes Akane? _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Nibiki _**

**_P.S. This won't cost me anything to write to you, will it? _**

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_This question is for Sesshomaru. _**

**_How do get rid of annoying younger brothers? _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_A-Heartbeat-Away-From-A-Cardiac Arrest _**

-&-

-&-

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_What is the meaning of the words "Kataang" and "Zutara"?_**

**_Thats all I ever seem to hear these days._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_One Very Confused Water Bender_**

_-&- _

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi,_**

**_I have a younger brother who just doesn't want to bond with me._**

**_I am a prosperous owner of an elite costume shop,_**

**_of which I've enclosed a few busniess cards and catalogs._**

**_I have tried for the past few months to get his attention,_**

**_but he seems to not notice the beauty and creativeness of myself._**

**_I have tried sending him gifts and packages,_**

**_only to find them in the trash or given to others. _**

**_I am just about to give up hope of ever having _**

**_a close relationship with him _**

**_the way I see on Mogeta._**

_**Will you help me achieve this dream?**_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Snake_**

_-&-_

_-&-_

**_Dear Miyoshi, _**

**_I fear that my older brother has sent you another _**

**_letter concerning our "relationship"._**

**_As I've told you in the past, _**

**_just burn it and forget you ever saw it._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Rat_**

* * *

**A/N : Hello Everyone! Sorry for my looong hiatus, but I had to resolve some issues in my real life. Now that I am back, I shall edit my stories to fit the NEW shows I have added. Due to the fact that my previous story had been deleted (and my back-ups failed) I have re-designed everything. This story will also be featured on my Tokyo Pop account and (in the near future) my MySpace account. Links will be provided on my bio when they are ready. SO, my question is, did anyone miss me? (dodges flying daggers and flames)**


	2. Ch2: Does Inuyasha Read?

**Chapter 1 : Does Inuyasha Read? and The Mysterious Bender is Revealed!**

-&-

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**Does Inuyasha know how to spell his name? I heard he can't.**

**Sincerely,**

**Clueless in Seattle**

-&-

-&-

_Miyoshi looks over to where Inuyasha is currently scratching his back against a tree and tells him he got a letter. With a bound and a leap, he snatches the letter from her hands and proceeds to read it on the_ _spot. Unfortunately, he runs into some difficulty._

_"Um, Miyoshi, can you tell me what she means by this?" Inuyasha points to the letter, starting to get ticked._

_"Whatever do you mean by that?" Miyoshi says confused._

_"I mean, can you read what she says in the letter." He is now very flustered._

_"Oh…you mean you can't read?" Miyoshi's eyes start to sparkle with happiness._

_"I CAN READ STUPID! I JUST CAN'T READ HER SPELLING!"_

_" Its typed."_

_"…."_

-&-

-&-

**Dear Clueless,**

**Upon reading your note, I showed the letter to Inuyasha and promptly had to fear for my life. As a guardian of the Great Lady Shimiko, it is my solemn duty to protect those of her family, even if they are rather dumb. So, in answer to your question, let us hear a quote by a wise monk "If one cannot read, then one cannot write."**

_Miroku, who had been leaning over Miyoshi's shoulder reading the note, began to smile and nod his head. _

"_Spoken like a true man of Buddha. By the way, who said that quote?" _

"_You."_

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**Is Miroku as perverted as people think he is? And would he still be as perverted if the wind tunnel was finally gone because they beat Naraku?**

**Sincerely,**

**Inuyasha's Wife**

-&-

-&-

**Dear ….Inuyasha's wife,**

**I did not know the brute even had a wife….anyways, back to the subject of Miroku-sama.**

**He is perverted enough, thank-you very much. I believe it is actually due to the fact that he has the wind tunnel and if it were gone he would be a gentle, loving, and carin-**

_Miyoshi looked up to find that Miroku was staring at what she just wrote._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you really think that's why I'm perverted ?" Miroku innocently asked._

"_Why yes, I do actually, and… I was wondering if you wanted to answer the rest of this question while I go check the mail?" She started to hastily leave the table. The look he was giving her gave her chills. But not the kind of chills she wanted to feel at that moment…_

**So, in continuation of this answer, I Miroku, shall personally write this. First of all, I am not a pervert; contrary to popular belief...**

**Ahem, now as for this "wind tunnel". Did you by any chance mean my Kazana?**

**I do not know what the outcome of our final battle with Naraku will bring, but rest assured that this strong, brave, handsome, 5'9" single male – I mean monk - will prevail any danger for a maiden of great beauty. You are a_ maiden_ correct? Because if you're not, I am going to start doubting everything about Inuyasha and his "affair" with Kikyo. Now, if your husband has been away for a long time, I may be able to do a private chat with you on the ways of Buddha to provide solace. Justsend me your address and a picture of you and I'll be right over. If you have any female friends that are inthe same lonely position as yourself, just invite them over too. We can all learn a GREAT many THINGs from Buddha.**

**Affactionately,**

**Miroku-sama**

**P.S.**

**I hope you won't mind if I enclose a picture of myself, would you?Ah yes, and a picture of your husband with his "new" fling. I think you'll find it rather _intriguing_...**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi,**

**Is Miroku also familiar with the Shinto religion? And what would he think of Christianity if someone explained it to him?**

**Curiously,**

**Mizu**

-&-

-&-

_Miroku reads the letter, a look of knowing coming to his features. Quickly, he grabs one of Kagome's encyclopedias from the library._

_(A/N: they live in this huge house, that is more like a palace, since Miyoshi wants Kagome to finish her studies. That way "The Dog" will be in perfect sight for grounding. )_

_Miroku then picks up a fine haired brush, best grade ink, and the best paper,_

_then promptly begins to write out his reply._

-&-

**Dearest Mizu,**

**It is not Miyoshi who will be answering this letter, but the one and only Miroku.**

**Yes, I do know of the Shinto religion. I am faced with it everyday of my life since most of the Countryside is still using the Old religion. I hope that you noticed many of the outfits that the Priestesses wear are from the Shinto religion, even the art of Archery. Why, I even battle demons from Shinto lore! I even have a companion that is from Shinto lore. You might know him, he has white hair, dog ears, and runs around with an overly huge sword….**

**But enough about him, let us discuss this "Christianity". I have heard Lady Kagome speak of this strange religion from over the sea. I find it rather interesting, but a subject that would take days for me to try and understand it fully. Therefore, until I can understand it better, I tend not to say my views on it.**

**Now, if you want to hear my views, just send me a lovely photo of yourself, your address and a day when we can meet. I shall be over there promptly to explain my views.**

**Affectionately,**

**Miroku-sama**

**P.S.**

**I need to have a date set so that way I have an excuse to leave. Sango doesn't seem to trust me after that last letter I received…**

-&-

-&-

-&-

**Dear Miyoshi, **

What is the meaning of the words "Kataang" and "Zutara"? 

Thats all I ever seem to hear these days. 

Sincerely, 

One Very Confused Water Bender 

-&-

_Miyoshi glances through Google and is shocked at the meaning behind the words._

_Blushing furiously at the thought of what happens,_

_she quickly writes a small note, then proceeds to answer the letter. __  
_  
-&-

**Dear Water Bender, **

**(Sokka, I know it's you, your strokes are off...and squiggly looking...)**

**Since you have written to me before concerning the fate**

**of your beloved little sister, I can only warn you that you shouldn't loose your temper **

**upon completetion of this letter...or even half way.**

**Ahem...**

**On to anwering your questions:**

**"Kataang" , from what I've been told, means a love story about your sister and Aang.  
After reading this, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what "Zutara" entails.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi**

-&-

_Miyoshi then pulls out the note she had scribbled on before and finishes it._

_Then she seals both and sends them off, _

_where they are promptly recieved by a _

_wary group of travellers (minus a bison)..._

-&-

**Dear Katara,**

**I'm sure you'll reach this letter before your brother does. (Or before he recieves his...)**

**I can only hope that he hasn't had a fit and threatened to kill anyone.**

**He asked me a question concerning some words that have been thrown around describing _relationships_ you might have with...certain _characters_...**

**You know what I mean, so stop pretending to be naive. (I heard about that necklace incident...)**

**If your brother is as_ smart_ as I think he is, he will find out, a****nd when he does**

** I am sure there will be one Fire Nation (ex) Prince missing in action.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miyoshi (drawn smiley face) **

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I finally got this up. More shall be coming, so just sit tight. **

**BTW, I want to know how many Avatar fans out there are actually reading this story? no-one seems to want to review..am I that bad? Come one pple, I will only know if you review! (please)**

**Until next time, READ AND REVIEW! (not yelling, just want you all read that bit clearly...)**


End file.
